User blog:Ryukou/Bishounen Warning ~ BakuTech Episode 20 Review!
WARNING: This entry is about a really handsome guy. Proceed with caution. Le Translation De Geso '- SPOILER WARNING - This is NOT a parody translation.' BakuTech Bakugan Episode 20: King Harou Master Jyou: That man is Harou Dodgy. BakuTech Colisseo's three-time champion whose also known as King Harou. Tatsuma: Eh? Eh? EEEEEEEEH???! I can't believe he's that awesome!! Harou: Oops... Tatsuma: What's with my seniors? Harubaru and Raichi: *sobbing* Tatsuma: Eh, tears? Harubaru: WHY?! Why did you suddenly appeared after disappearing for such a long time?! Harou: My bad. I had been too busy with Bakugan; Harubaru, Raichi. ^_^ Harubaru: Welcome back home you insensitive! Tatsuma: Hey, seniors. You actually knew him? Harubaru: We met him quite a long time ago. Raichi: Yes, it was Big Bro Harou who taught us about Bakugan three years ago. (FLASHBACK SCENE) Harou: I see. So you two have nothing else to do and want to learn new things? Chibi Harubaru / Chibi Raichi: Yes! Harou: Then I should show you this. It's about Power, Technique, Strategy. It's just like the games that you play, a cut above any Sports Game. It's called Bakugan! (Text: Phoenix G-Ganorada) Harou: Bakugan is more than that. Chibi Harubaru: AMAZIIIING! I want to learn about Bakugan! Chibi Raichi: Me too. Harou: Okay, I'll teach you. (BACK TO PRESENT) Raichi: After that, Big Bro Harou left us to further train in the Bakugan Dojo Harubaru: That's why we're here in the Dojo. Master Jyou: Yes, That's so much like King Harou. Harou: Harubaru, it's been a long time since I've seen you brawl. I would like to see how strong you've got. (INITIATE BRAWL) Harubaru: Do I have what it takes to fight Big Bro Harou...let alone beat him? Tatsuma: Harubaru is getting nervous. Just how awesome is this man... Raichi: Initiate Battle, Bakugan Shoot! Harubaru: Go! Announcer: Rise Dragaon Stand! Harou: Rise Dragaon, a fine partner but our combination can't lose to that. Behold, G-Ganorada! Raichi: Huh, that stance! Harou: BakuTech...BENDING SHOOT! Harubaru: UWAAAAAH!!!! Harou: That won't do, Ganorada is unstoppable! Which is why... Harubaru: Waah! Tatsuma: It won't stop moving! Raichi: What?! Announcer: G-Ganorada Stand. Critical K.O.! Harou: ^_^ Raichi: That nearly unstoppable speed... Harou: It's because of Ganorada's Gravity Ring feature. It repels other Bakugan in the field. Harubaru, it's your turn! ^_^ Harubaru: At this rate...do I really have any chance to win? Harubaru: Oops! Everyone: WOAH!! Harou: That's way overboard! Harubaru: Yeah... Harou: Just like when I was just starting with Bakugan. I tried using every finger to shoot but to no avail. Harubaru: It was quite difficult. Harou: Just pour your heart into it. Harubaru: Okay... Harou: We're next, Ganorada. Announcer: Ganorada Stand! Harou: Harubaru. Give it your all! ^_^ Harubaru: Big Bro Harou... Harubaru: ALRIGHT! Let's go Partner ~ GOOOOOOO!!! (NEXT EPISODE ~ G-Ganorada) ...and today's TakuBech bishounen goodness was brought to you by MICA LAUREL-kun! :D '' Le Bishie Gallery De Geso Harou Smile3.jpg Harou Smile2.jpg Harou Kira Kira.jpg Harou Cool2.jpg Harou Cool01.jpg Harou Big Snuggle.jpg Le Commentary De Geso ''*spewing nosebleed* *dead* Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews